Illusionist
by Time Death
Summary: La Sakura que conocemos nunca existió. ¿Pero que pasaría si justo cuando llega el momento de elegir los equipos para el entrenamiento gennin, llega una extraña pelirrosa a Konoha? ¿Y si se sumara al grupo de los novatos? Resúmen completo adentro.
1. ¿Compañeros?

**Disclameir:** Simples matemáticas: Naruto + Masashi Kishimoto= Propiedad privada y un gran manga. Personajes de Naruto + inspiración= Illusionist. Loleta + Naruto= Loleta abuchada por plagio y teniendo problemas con copyright. En resumen: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo ví la serie y se me ocurrió escribir ésto usando sus personajes.

**Resumen:** En éste fic, la Sakura que conocemos nunca existió, exceptuando eso, las demás vidas de los personajes siguen completamente igual okey? Con eso me refiero a que Naruto sigue siendo un jinchūriki, Itachi mató al clan Uchiha, etc, etc, etc. ¿Pero que pasaría cuando en la repartición de equipos para comenzar el entrenamiento Gennin, apareciera una fría y misteriosa pelirrosa? ¿Y si se uniera al equipo 7? ¿Quién es ésta pelirrosa y para qué vino a Konoha?

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**** ¿Compañeros?**

— ¡SIIII!—Se escuchó en toda la aldea— ¡MI PRIMER DÍA!

En un pequeño departamento se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules en pijama y tomando el desayuno: Leche con ramen. La razón por la que estaba tan contento era que al fin había terminado la academia y comenzaría a aprender cosas nuevas como genin. ¡Era fantástico!

Terminó de desayunar y corrió a ponerse su banda, esa que había guardado tan celosamente y que ahora estaba en su frente. Se miró en el espejo con orgullo.

¡Por fin! Lo había logrado, hoy empezaba su camino ninja. Y si entrenaba duro podría cumplir su sueño ¡Podría ser hokage!

Emocionado con esa perspectiva de su futuro, se vistió sin más demoras, y salió al encuentro con el mundo exterior. De lo primero que se dio cuenta fue de las miradas de desprecio que le dirigían todos. No les dio importancia. Siempre las había ignorado y ahora que conocía el motivo por el cual todos lo odiaban, no iba a ser diferente. Siguió caminando tranquilamente, pero inesperadamente tropezó con algo. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver que ese "algo" en realidad era "alguien". Ino Yamanaka, le devolvía la mirada.

—Idiota, deberías fijarte por dónde vas— Le refunfuñó, frunciéndole el seño.

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú me chocaste!— La acusó el rubio, mientras se levantaba trabajosamente. Ese golpe sí que había dolido.

— Ya, deja de quejarte. Llegarás tarde a la elección de los equipos. Espero que me toque con…— Soltó una risita tonta y se sonrojó. El rubio rodó los ojos. Sabía exactamente que iba a decir la rubia antes de que la vergüenza le ganara. "Espero que me toque con Sasuke-kun" Bufó. Todavía no podía entender que le veían a Sasuke. Era insensible, frío, y extremadamente arrogante. Tenía ojos negros, pelo negro y piel blanca como los vampiros. ¿Y qué hay de él? Rubio, de ojos azules, buen cuerpo, alegre, piel bronceada, marcas en las mejillas (bueno, en realidad no sabía exactamente que eran esas marcas, pero daba igual) ¡¿Qué más querían? Volvió a bufar.

Siguió a Ino hacía ese lugar que él no conocía.

Apenas entró, lo único que pudo ver fue a un mar de chicas chillando y peleando por algo. Pronto descubrió que era ese "algo". A Ino se le iluminó el rostro y corrió en dirección a las chicas, gritando: "Sasuke-kun" y "¡Yo lo haré, yo lo haré!"

El rubio decidió acercarse más, para ver cuál era el problema que había generado ahora "Sasuke-kun" en las mujeres.

El aludido se encontraba sentado en el asiento, con su típica cara de soy-mejor-que-tu-y-quizá-sea-un-vampiro, junto a la ventana y a su lado había un lugar vacante. Las jóvenes estaban peleando para ver quién se sentaría ahí.

—¡Sasuke-kun!— Chillaba Ino completamente histérica— ¡¿Puedo sentarme contigo?— Pero las demás negaban a los gritos y afirmaban que Sasuke iba a sentarse con ellas.

Naruto no entendía que demonios veían las chicas en ese arrogante y frío pelinegro ¡No lo entendía para nada! Y los chillidos le estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba a punto de tomar un Kunai y degollar a todas las niñas molestas que le estaban chillando en el oído. A ver ¡¿Es que tenían el cerebro tan pequeño que no podían entender la frase "No molesten"? ¡Maldición, si él no venía ahí para conocer chicas! ¡El quería matar a su hermano, por todos los cielos! ¡¿Cuándo lo iban a entender éstas, éstas estúpidas y patéticas niñas?

Para alivio de los hombres y disgusto de las mujeres, en la sala apareció Iruka-sensei.

—Bien, siéntense, que debo decirles varias cosas—Las mujeres obedecieron de mala gana y Naruto tomó asiento en frente de Sasuke- Primero que nada, tengo el deber de informarles que a partir de éste momento una persona va a sumarse al grupo de los novatos- Informó el sensei, para asombro de los presentes.

— ¡Espere un momento! ¡Usted dijo que los que no cursaban la academia, no podían ser genins!— Lo acusó Naruto, apuntándolo con el dedo.

— Lo sé, Naruto— Lo apaciguó Iruka pacientemente— Déjenme explicarles. Ésta persona no tiene aldea, por lo que no sabemos qué rango tiene. Y no ha querido someterse a ninguna prueba— Esto último lo dijo en un susurro— no podemos ponerla con los demás estudiantes, puesto que allí se dividen dependiendo su aldea, y no sabemos de dónde viene. Por lo tanto, ha preferido adoptar a la aldea de Konoha como su hogar. Lo único que pudimos comprobar es que tiene una preparación mayor a la de la academia, pero no sabemos hasta qué punto superior. Por eso, de ahora en adelante, va a estar con ustedes ¿Bien?

— Sí— Respondieron algunos.

— _¿No tiene aldea? ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cómo una persona no va a tener aldea?_— Pensaba Sasuke.

—_Ah… Espero que esto termine rápido, tengo hambre…_—Pensaba Naruto.

— Bien, ahora debería estar por llegar…— Justó en ese momento se escucharon tres golpes leves en la puerta. Iruka la abrió, y dejó ver a una kunoichi.

Bueno, no era cualquier kunoichi, era una muchacha sumamente imponente, fue el pensamiento de la mayoría de la clase. Ella tenía el pelo rosa, hasta la cintura, ojos verde jade, levemente delineados y la piel blanca y cremosa, aunque su nariz y su boca quedaban cubiertas por una máscara negra. Sin embargo, tenía una expresión indiferente, fría y calculadora. Su ropa era oscura y consistía en una pollera negra, que tenía bolsillos con armas por todos lados, usaba para sujetarla un cinturón con una cuadrada hebilla roja. Debajo de la misma tenía unos pantaloncillos negros, pegados al cuerpo. Luego tenía un top negro, de mangas largas. En el brazo derecho llevaba una venda blanca que cubría el codo, y en el brazo izquierdo una gran muñequera gris que ocupaba todo el brazo. La parte de su piel que quedaba descubierta (piernas, manos y parte del estómago) estaba cubierta por una tela de red negra. Sus dedos era la única parte de la chica que podía apreciarse sin la obstrucción de ninguna prenda, y sus largas uñas estaban pintadas de negro.

Recorrió con ojos penetrantes cada rincón de la sala, y sus ojos se achicaron en una mueca que expresaba una mezcla de asco y decepción.

— _Es muy linda…_— Pensaba cohibido cierto rubio.

— _Genial ¡Genial! Lo único que me faltaba, una niña bonita, que no sabe nada de la vida y quiere darse aires de asesina, que se cree superior y que va a resultar igual o más molesta que las demás mocosas_— Rezongaba Sasuke, que no había pasado por alto la mueca despectiva de la pelirrosa— _Además tiene una anatomía frágil y débil. No durará mucho en un campo de batalla y en un combate mano a mano…_

— Bienvenida, Sakura. Espero que te sientas a gusto aquí, éstos son tus nuevos compañeros— Iruka hizo un movimiento con los brazos que abarcó todo el salón. Sakura los escaneó nuevamente con la mirada. Bien, chicos, ella es Sakura Haruno. Confío en que la hagan sentir bien. Puedes sentarte— Los lugares estaban todos ocupados, menos el que estaba al lado de cierto pelinegro (pues las chicas nunca habían terminado de decidir quién se sentaría con Sasuke)

Sin cambiar la expresión, la muchacha caminó con gracilidad y sin emitir sonido alguno, a donde le habían indicado. En el camino recibió la mirada apreciativa de Naruto y varias miradas de odio por parte de las mujeres— _¡Iba a sentarse con Sasuke Kun!_— El mismo le lanzó una última mirada y volvió su vista al frente. Cuándo Sakura se dio vuelta, el resto de la clase pudo apreciar que la pelirrosa tenía dos espadas cruzadas en la espalda. Lo que hizo que la mayoría de la clase sintiera un creciente temor hacía ella.

Sakura miró al sensei, que estaba revisando unos papeles. Iruka se aclaró la garganta.

— Muy bien, chicos. Hoy los dividiremos en equipos— Hubo exclamaciones generales y varias miraditas hacia Sasuke, para gran fastidio del mismo— Aquí tengo un recipiente con todos sus nombres, sacaré tres papeles y esas tres personas serán equipo ¿Bien? Ok, empecemos.

Comenzó a nombrar a los equipos. El nombre del equipo era el número por el cual era anunciado.

—Equipo 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y… Sakura Haruno— Anunció Iruka.

— ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡No voy a estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke! ¡Ni por todo el ramen del mundo!— Comenzó a quejarse Naruto, mientras apuntaba a Sasuke.

— ¡Sensei! ¡Si Naruto no quiere estar con Sasuke, me ofrezco a cambiar de lugar con él!— Se ofreció una chica de pelo marrón. Sasuke la miró con el seño fruncido.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? ¿Tienes miedo de que me moleste de verdad y te golpee?— Preguntó con tono presuntuoso. Varias chicas suspiraron. El motivo por el que le decía eso era porqué tenía miedo de quedar con una de esas niñas que lo acosaban. Tal vez Naruto era un verdadero idiota, pero por lo menos no andaba babeando atrás de él como esas estúpidas niñitas.

— ¡Cállate!— Le espetó Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! ¡No le hables así a Sasuke!— Gritó Ino.

— ¡No nombres a Sasuke-kun con tu sucia boca!— Le gritó otra chica.

— ¡Dejen de hablar de mi novio!

— ¡Sasuke no es tu novio, maldita mentirosa!

— ¡Las mataré a todas!

Naruto y Sasuke habían comenzado una batalla de miradas. Sakura suspiró imperceptiblemente, y se levantó de su asiento.

Las chicas continuaron con su pelea, pero varias personas callaron y observaron con los ojos desorbitados a la pelirrosa. Sasuke y Naruto entre ellos. Ella los ignoró a todos y caminó lentamente hacía el sensei, le preguntó algo en voz baja y él asintió. Sin dedicarle una mirada a nadie, dio media vuelta y salió resueltamente por la puerta. Al instante, el ruido del salón volvió a subir.

— Kami, esa chica es rara— Comentó Kiba.

— Y es muy bonita— Añadió Naruto en un susurro que nadie escuchó, o eso creía él.

Sasuke alzó una ceja. Vaya, vaya, al parecer Naruto encontraba atractiva a la joven de pelo rosa. No podía negar que tenía un encanto algo peculiar, pero tenía una mirada fría e insensible, además de que llevaba la palabra "caprichosa" escrita en la frente, que, por cierto, era anormalmente grande.

— Chicos… ¡Chicos!— Gritó el sensei, y todos se calmaron. Aunque las chicas seguían lanzándose miradas asesinas.

— A cada grupo se les asignará un sensei, y se van a encontrar en determinadas aulas. Ahora voy a decirles a que aula deben ir— Y comenzó a nombrar los grupos e indicarles a qué lugar debían dirigirse.

— El equipo 7 se queda aquí, su sensei es… Hatake Kakashi— Y por alguna razón, miró a Naruto con preocupación. Luego meneó la cabeza y siguió nombrando a los equipos restantes.

Al final solo quedaron en el aula, Naruto y Sasuke. El segundo se había quedado en su lugar, y el primero no había aguantado la ansiedad y caminaba nervioso por el aula.

— ¿Dónde estará esa chica? Ya sabes, la que tiene pinta de mercenaria…— Acababa de decir eso cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, y apareció Sakura, con el seño fruncido. Los miró a los dos con seriedad y fue a sentarse al alfeizar de la ventana.

— Mierda— Masculló el rubio, temeroso de que esa misteriosa joven hubiera escuchado su comentario— Oye, sobre lo que dije, eso de mercenaria y… no decía en serio…— Comenzó a defenderse Naruto. Pero la pelirrosa volteó levemente la cabeza, y levantó un dedo frente a sus labios, pidiendo silencio. El rubio se calló abruptamente.

Sasuke observó de reojo este movimiento. Muy a su pesar, sentía una inmensa curiosidad por Sakura. Es decir, ¿Quien puede mirar al imbécil de Naruto sin que, por lo menos, tus ojos demuestren una gran irritación? Pero los ojos de la pelirrosa permanecieron impasibles, fríos y vacíos. Cómo los de un muerto. Se estremeció y en el acto, comenzó a desconfiar de Sakura. ¿Y qué si era una marioneta de algún ninja enemigo? ¿Y si la habían enviado para robar información? ¿Y si ahora mismo los estaba distrayendo para…? Vale, ese era el pensamiento más idiota que había tenido hasta ahora. Si seguía así iba a parecerse a Naruto.

El rubio ya estaba cansado de esperar, además de que Sakura lo ponía nervioso. Así que tomó un borrador y lo apretó contra el marco de la puerta y la puerta misma. Para que cuando llegara el profesor, le diera en la cabeza.

— _Kami, ¿Puede existir alguien tan idiota?_— Pensaba Sasuke.

Sintieron unos pasos afuera del aula. Naruto sonrío zorrunamente ¡Ya quería su expresión cuándo el borrador lo golpeara en la cabeza! Y tan concentrado estaba en imaginar la cara de su sensei ante la sorpresa del golpe, que no se dio cuenta de una leva ráfaga que pasó por su lado.

Una mano tomó la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a un hombre de cabello gris platinado, y una máscara que tapaba sus ojos. Pero nada le cayó encima. Naruto miró hacía todas partes y se quedó sin habla cuando vio el borrador… ¡En las manos de Sakura!

Sasuke también se quedó atónito ¡Ni siquiera la había visto moverse! Solo había sentido una leve brisa… ¡Pero jamás imaginó que Sakura pudiera ser tan rápida! Desde ahora en adelante tendría que ver mejor sus movimientos…

- Eh, hola…. Mi nombre es Kakashi Sensei y… ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la azotea? Detesto el encierro…- Y los condujo hacía unas escaleras. En el camino, los dos muchachos miraron con aprensión a la pelirrosa. Uno pensando en las técnicas que ella usaría, y el otro empezando a sentir cierta admiración por ella.

Cuando llegaron a la azotea, Kakashi se paró cerca del barandal, apoyándose en él. Y los chicos se sentaron en un pequeño escalón, a excepción de Sakura, que permaneció de pie.

— Bien… para conocernos mejor… ¿Por qué no se presentan?— Preguntó el sensei. Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos.

— Eh, ¿Presentarnos? ¿Cómo se supone que hacemos eso?— Preguntó Naruto al ver que sus compañeros no decían nada.

— Eh, no lo sé, digan su nombre. Las cosas que les gustan, y que les disgustan, sus sueños para el futuro y sus pasatiempos.

— Eh… bien. ¿Por qué no lo hace usted primero…?— Volvió a preguntar Naruto.

— ¿Yo? Bien… eh. Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan… No tengo ganas de decirles eso. Mis sueños para el futuro… nunca había pensado en eso… y mis pasatiempos… tengo muchos pasatiempos— Concluyó dejando a sus alumnos algo desconcertados.

— Bien, ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? El de la derecha— Apuntó a Naruto.

- ¿Yo? Bien… mi nombre…

— _Bla, bla, bla, bla Demonios ¿Cuántas veces ha dicho "ramen"? Aún no entiendo cómo es que no está obeso…_— Pensaba Sasuke completamente hastiado.

— ¡…. y mi sueño es convertirme en el quinto Hokage!

— _Lo que imaginaba. _Muy bien. Ahora el de cabello negro— Ordenó Kakashi.

— Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha. Me disgustan muchas cosas y no me gusta nada en particular. Lo que yo tengo no es un sueño, porque va a convertirse en realidad. Voy a restablecer mi clan, y a destruir a alguien en específico— Masculló Sasuke con voz intimidante.

— _Lo que pensaba, está bastante obsesionado…_ Bien, creo que ahora le toca a la femenina del grupo— Comentó Kakashi y observó con atención a la pelirrosa, pues al igual que todos los profesores, se sentí muy intrigado.

Lo mismo hicieron los otros dos jóvenes. Voltearon la cabeza (uno con disimulo y el otro con ansiedad) y observaron a la kunoichi, que mantenía su expresión impasible.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola! ¿Cómo andan? Yop aquí... sufriendo... jaja, ¡Ésta es mi sexta historia! ¡Nunca imágine que viviría para llegar a escribir tanto! (lágrimas)

Pero bueno! la vida sigue, y pronto voy a subir otro historia de twilight, ahora que lo pienso... ¡Ésta es mi primer fic de Naruto! ! ¡Eso significa bonus! (?)

Es decir que va a haber aniversarios, sorteos y cosas así... Y en todos los chapters va a haber agradecimientos...y para días festivos... ¡Capítulos especiales! Ojo, estoy hablando de días festivos en Argentina eh!

Asi que pregunten, insulten, griten, rompan, tomen, coman, agradescan, feliciten, estudien (?) pero todo en un review!

Ah y me olvidaba, en todos los capis va a haber una pequeña sección en donde van a estar... chanchanchanchan... ¡Las escenas no leídas del capítulo! Qué no las pude poner por falta de tiempo o por qué me olvidé, o simplemente no tenía ganas de escribir más. Y eso me lleva a... ¡Las escenas no leídas de éste capítulo!

ESCENAS NO VISTAS DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO

_Pensamientos de Sasuke, mientras esperaba a su sensei._

Se estremeció y en el acto, comenzó a desconfiar de Sakura. ¿Y qué si era una marioneta de algún ninja enemigo? ¿Y si la habían enviado para robar información? ¿Y si se había infiltrado para utilizar un jutsu de control mental con los profesores? ¿Y si ese jutsu hiciera que las personas que se encontraban en su poder les hicieran, a su vez, el mismo jutsu a otras personas? Entonces, un padre de familia le haría el jutsu a su esposa, y ella a sus hijos, ¡y entonces comenzaría una gran cadena que terminaría cuando todos los habitantes de Konoha estuvieran bajo el control de Sakura!

¡No! ¡Debía evitarlo! Pero… ¡Pero para ese entonces seguramente toda la ciudad estaría controlada! Lo que significaba que solo podía confiar en Naruto. Pero entonces recordó que el rubio consideraba a Sakura atractiva… Quizá ella lo hubiera engañado para trabajar juntos ¡Maldito sea Naruto! Había traicionado a su aldea.

Tragó saliva. Era su misión salvar la villa y a sus habitantes.

_FIN_

Sasuke está loco. Por suerte, después se lo pensó mejor y decidió no hacer locuras.

_Bueh, ahora me tengo que ir (baba) a ver (baba) más fics (baba) de Edward (babaaaaaaaaaaaa)_

Espero que les haya gustado, de verdad que estoy emocionada con éste fic, y espero que a ustedes les guste.

Igual les aviso que no va a ser todo igual al naruto original (las misiones y todo eso) voy a cambiar muuuchas cosas, aunque algunas van a quedar intáctas (gaara (L) jaja)

Ahora sí, me despidoo, hasta el próximo chap!

Time Death


	2. Conociéndonos

**Disclameir: **Simples matemáticas: Naruto + Masashi Kishimoto= Propiedad privada y un gran manga. Personajes de Naruto + inspiración= Illusionist. Loleta + Naruto= Loleta abuchada por plagio y teniendo problemas con copyright. En resumen: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo ví la serie y se me ocurrió escribir ésto usando sus personajes.

**Resumen: **En éste fic, la Sakura que conocemos **nunca existió, **exceptuando eso, las demás vidas de los personajes siguen completamente igual ¿okey? Con eso me refiero a que Naruto sigue siendo un jinchūriki, Itachi mató al clan Uchiha, etc, etc, etc. ¿Pero que pasaría cuando en la repartición de equipos para comenzar el entrenamiento Gennin, apareciera una fría y misteriosa pelirrosa? ¿Y si se uniera al equipo 7? ¿Quién es ésta pelirrosa y para qué vino a Konoha?

* * *

Capítulo 2: Conociéndonos

—Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Me gustan pocas cosas y me disgusta perder el tiempo ¿Podemos empezar a hacer algo productivo?— Preguntó la chica molesta.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Naruto se había quedado helado. Sakura tenía la voz más tierna y dulce que jamás había escuchado en su vida, aunque estaba teñida de esa extraña frialdad que todo su ser emanaba.

Sasuke también había quedado bastante impresionado, aunque no lo demostró. La voz de Sakura era indiferente, igual que su mirada, pero tan simple y dulce. Era la clase de gente que uno no podía imaginar matando o golpeando a alguien. Y solo había conocido a dos personas así. Sakura misma, y…. su madre.

Kakashi, por su parte, desechó rápidamente la idea de que Sakura pudiera ser una infiltrada ¡Esa era la voz mas inofensiva y amable que había oído nunca! Aunque tenía que admitir que las apariencias engañaban, o en éste caso la voz, y de cualquier forma, no debía fiarse de ella. Pero algo… algo en su memoria se había removido, cómo si Sakura le recordara a alguien. Y tal vez fuera su voz, tímida y dulce, o sus ojos, aunque fríos, también inocentes y puros… iguales a los de…Rin.

Y Sakura… Sakura se estaba molestando, y mucho. Sus dos compañeros y su profesor, se habían quedado con la mirada perdida en la nada. Sumidos en sus propias cavilaciones. Y no parecía que se fueran a mover pronto.

— Pero si aún no nos has dicho tus sueños para el futuro y tus pasatiempos— Le recordó Kakashi, despertando de su ensoñación. . Sakura bufó.

— Tener sueños es estúpido. Y no tengo pasatiempos— Masculló la kunoichi con voz afilada.

— ¡Oye! Tener sueños no es estúpido, tener sueños es…—Comenzó Naruto.

— No necesito que me des lecciones sobre la vida, asqueroso chiquillo, así que quédate callado— Le cortó Sakura, se estaba enfadando, y mucho.

Los tres hombres se quedaron petrificados. Esa chica era… muy maleducada, y por su actitud reciente, deducieron que se enojaba con facilidad. Aún les costaba creer que fuera una niña de trece años.

— ¡Bueno! ¡Ahora vamos a entrenar o no! ¡Estoy ansioso, dattebayo!— Gritó el rubio, que fue el primero en reponerse, y miró alrededor como esperando que de repente aparecieran ninjas enemigos para luchar con él.

— Bien… no, no vamos a entrenar... Pero lo haremos mañana, lo haremos mañana— Se apresuró a añadir al ver que Naruto se disponía a protestar— Quiero verlos en el campo de entrenamiento a las cinco en punto. Sólo les aconsejo que no desayunen, porque si lo hacen… vomitarán— Soltó de sopetón, dejando a sus estudiantes confusos y algo intrigados por los acontecimientos que tendrían lugar al día siguiente.

En la madrugada del martes, se encontraba un joven de ojos negros, caminando tranquilamente por los bosques de Konoha, el estómago le rugía, y tenía ojeras, pero él mantenía una expresión fría y calculadora, que no demostraba padecimiento alguno.

A las cinco y cuarto, un joven de cabellos rubios bostezaba escandalosamente, mientras se rascaba la cabeza con pereza.

— ¡Bien! ¡¡Hoy comienzo mí…!!— Miró el reloj— ¡Maldición!— Y corrió a darse una ducha, imaginándose en el camino que en el entrenamiento luchaba y vencía a muchísimos ninjas.

— Kuso— Pensaba Sasuke, mirando su reloj, seis y diez, ¡y aún no había venido nadie! Volvió a mirar hacia todos lados y pudo divisar cierto resplandor….

— ¡¡Ya llegué, ya llegué!!— Exclamó Naruto con todo el aire de sus pulmones, mientras hacía una mueca. Le dolía horriblemente el estómago, pues no había desayunado ¡¡No había desayunado!! Se paró en seco y miró hacía todos lados, pero lo único que pudo ver, fue al pelinegro, que lo miraba despreciativamente.

—Eh, Sasuke… ¿Dónde están los demás?— Le preguntó con cierta rigidez.

— No lo sé—Espetó el otro fríamente.

— Kami, si que eres antipático.

— Hmp.

— ¿Que cómo estoy? Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

— Cállate.

Y así permanecieron unos minutos, a la espera de que alguien llegara. Sus deseos se cumplieron a las seis y cincuenta y cinco.

— ¡¡Ah!!— Gritó Naruto aterrado, y después se tranquilizó un poco al ver quién era la persona que había aparecido de la nada— ¡Kami, Sakura, casi me matas del susto!— La acusó.

— Hmp— El Uchiha sonrió al oír ese monosílabo. Le recordaba tanto a él.

— No hagas ese estúpido ruido. Te pareces a Sasuke- Teme.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?— Preguntó el Uchiha con voz de ultratumba.

— Sasuke- teme— Pronunció las palabras altas y claras, sin percatarse del peligro que corría.

— Estás muerto— Sentenció el Uchiha, lanzándole una mirada atemorizante.

— Buenos días, chicos— Saludó Kakashi llegando en el momento oportuno.

— ¿¡Disculpe!? ¿¡Cómo qué "buenos días"!?— Preguntó Naruto, olvidando su reciente disputa con Sasuke, para mirar indignado a su sensei— ¿¡Tiene idea de que hora es!? Sasuke ¿que hora es?— Le preguntó al moreno.

— Las siete.

— ¡¡Las siete!! ¿¡A usted le parecen horas de llegar!?— Empezaba a enfadarse de verdad…

— Lo lamento chicos, me perdí en el camino de la vida…— Se excuso Kakashi— Pero bueno— Se apresuró a seguir antes de que Naruto volviera a protestar— ¿Empezamos?

— ¡Si!— Exclamó el rubio.

— Hmp— Expresó el ojinegro.

— Bien, esto, aquí tengo dos cascabeles— Los mostró— La tarea es sencilla: tienen que sacármelos antes del mediodía. Si no lo logran… volverán a la academia.

Dos pares de ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

— _Joder, a veces me pregunto si ésta chica de verdad entiende lo que le digo…_— Pesó Kakashi al observar la expresión imperturbable de la pelirrosa.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero trabajamos muy duro para llegar aquí! ¿¡Y todo para volver a empezar!?

— Si has trabajado duro, entonces no tendrás problemas con ésta prueba— Le animó Kakashi con expresión amable.

— Además hay solo dos cascabeles, nosotros somos tres— Observó Sasuke.

— Exacto. Así me aseguraré que por lo menos uno de ustedes volverá a la academia— Informó con voz perezosa.

— Por eso nos dijo que no desayunáramos. Para que estemos débiles— Se percató Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

— Que astuto— Lo elogió el sensei, aunque Sakura pudo detectar cierto sarcasmo— Bueno, el que no consiga sacarme un cascabel, además de regresar a la academia, será atado a uno de los postes y verá cómo sus compañeros se comen la comida que he traído— Dijo apuntando a tres postes que estaban en la zona y luego a dos apetitosas loncheras de almuerzo— Bueno, empiecen.

Sasuke y Naruto se preparaban para esconderse cuando una mano los jaló a ambos y los llevó en una fracción de segundo a un claro del bosque.

— ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Qué demonios haces?— Preguntó Sasuke bastante indignado a la pelirrosa. Aunque la mayor parte de su enojo era porque una niña lo había conducido a ese lugar y él ni cuenta se había dado.

— Espera— Le pidió Sakura fríamente. Hizo un jutsu y de repente los árboles a su alrededor se desdibujaron.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Le preguntó Naruto inquieto.

— Es para que no nos encuentre— Le respondió ella y Naruto se sobresaltó. No había esperado que le contestara, confiaba en que evadiera su pregunta con un "hmp".

— ¿Para qué demonios nos trajiste aquí?— Le espeto rudamente Sasuke, molesto porque la pelirrosa aún no le había contestado.

— A ver, ¿Es qué no entienden en que consiste la prueba?— Les preguntó a los dos con un aire de superioridad exasperante. Ninguno dijo nada. Sakura bufó— No, claro que no. Apuesto a que ustedes estaban planeando atacar cada uno por su cuenta.

— ¿Y qué si es así? Con éste imbécil no se puede hacer nada, y tú eres una niñita presuntuosa — Le insultó el pelinegro, algo alterado

— Cállate. A ver, ¿Te suena en algo la palabra _equipo_?— Le preguntó retóricamente Sakura— Bueno, para que sepas, los _equipos _atacan en_ equipo, _por eso se llaman _equipos. _Y nosotros somos un _equipo_, y lo que está buscando Kakashi es que ataquemos en _equipo._

— Hmp— El pelinegro podía ver hacia a donde quería llegar Sakura, y comprobar que tenía razón fue un duro golpe a su orgullo— ¿Y tú que sabes hacer?— Le preguntó bruscamente

Sakura no se inmutó por la dureza de sus palabras— Aún no. Naruto- Lo llamó levemente.

— ¿Yo?— Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de su estúpida pregunta— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Te nos vas a unir?— Le preguntó solemnemente.

— Eh… sí, si, claro — Se apresuró a afirmar.

— Bien— Dijo sin sonreír, o tal vez sí lo hizo. En todo caso, la máscara no les permitía ver nada— Ahora, armaré una estrategia…

— ¿Cómo que "armaré una estrategia"? Creí que éramos un equipo— La interrumpió Sasuke de mal modo.

— Sí, pero yo armo las estrategias— Le informó ella— así que si quieres sentarte aquí…— Señaló un punto cercano a Naruto.

— Creo que será mejor que lo haga yo— Le dijo el Uchiha a Sakura, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

— He dicho que lo haré yo— Pronunció la pelirrosa amenazadoramente.

— Pues ahora las armaré yo— Insistió de igual manera Sasuke, sin dejarse intimidar. Borró de un manotazo el plano que había comenzado a dibujar la pelirrosa.

— ¡Mira maldito, estás agotando con mi paciencia!— Gruñó Sakura y se levantó de un salto. Lo mismo hizo Sasuke y quedaron cara a cara. Ambos con la respiración alterada y los ojos flameantes.

Naruto se apresuró a meterse entre ellos.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Son un equipo, no deben pelear! ¡Debemos planear una estrategia!— Trató de apaciguarlos el rubio y funcionó en gran medida. Con un resoplido, los jóvenes se apartaron el uno del otro, y miraron en direcciones distintas.

— Ahora bien, cuándo el Uchiha pueda controlar sus emociones, podremos seguir con la estrategia, Naruto— Comentó Sakura con rabia.

— ¿Controlarme yo?— Le preguntó Sasuke furioso, mientras se apuntaba con el dedo a sí mismo— ¡Si tu eres la que se enojó por nada, Haruno!

— Bueno, ¿Qué les parece si ambos arman la estrategia?— Intentó negociar desesperadamente con ellos, antes de que empezaran a pelear otra vez.

— Bien— Aceptaron de mala gana, pues ambos sabían que allí estaban en juego muchas cosas.

— Está bien, armemos la estrategia. Primero que nada, necesito saber si tienen algún jutsu especial, o que nadie haya visto aún— Inquirió la pelirrosa, mientras los observaba.

— Yo puedo crear copias sólidas de mi mismo— Les contó Naruto orgulloso de haber podido aprender ese difícil jutsu.

— Vaya— Expresó la pelirrosa con un deje de sorpresa en la voz. El rubio lo tomó como un halago, le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas, y pudo jurar que Sakura se la devolvió— ¿Sasuke?

— Estilo de fuego; jutsu bola de fuego— Informó con frialdad.

— Impresionante— Comentó la pelirrosa, y el rubio sintió como su sonrisa decaía ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar después de Sasuke? ¿Por qué todos lo halagaban a él? No es que fuera mejor ninja… ¿Verdad?

— ¿Yo?— Preguntó Sakura ante la mirada inquisitiva de sus compañeros— Yo puedo concentrar chakra en mi puño, pegarle un puñetazo al suelo y hacer que éste estalle, literalmente— Informó ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sasuke estaba algo molesto. El ataque que había descrito la pelirrosa sonaba impresionante y seguramente lo era ¿Y en cambio el? Solo podía largar fuego por la boca, que genial, que poderoso. Y de pronto lo embargó una sensación desagradablemente conocida para él, una que no había sentido desde que vivía con Itachi… se sentía inferior, poca cosa, y eso no lo iba permitir. No iba a permitir que una niñita escuálida lo hiciera sentir así, ¡El era Sasuke Uchiha! Y no iba dejar que nadie ¡Nadie! Lo hiciera sentir menos de lo que era.

Naruto estaba empezando a sentir cierta admiración por Sakura. Ella era tan tímida, inteligente, decidida, poderosa… ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan perfecto? Y lo mejor de todo es que no lo trataba como a un parásito, aunque pensándolo bien… ninguno de los demás integrantes del equipo siete lo trataba así. Sasuke lo insultaba y lo humillaba, pero nunca lo había mirado despectivamente ni lo había ignorado. En cuanto a la mirada fría, él la tenía siempre, así que estaba seguro de que no era nada personal. Kakashi-sensei era alguien impuntual y despreocupado, y aunque no lo conocía de nada, pudo observar (no sin cierta satisfacción) que el tampoco lo miraba con indiferencia. Y eso hacía que sintiera agradecido de estar en ese equipo. Su equipo. _Nuestro equipo._

Sakura también estaba aliviada de que no le tocaran como compañeros dos memos que la mirasen como a un bicho raro. Ya bastante tuvo con entrar al salón para que se eligieran los equipos. Ese chico, Sasuke, la sacaba de sus casillas, algo muy fácil de hacer. Ella creía que si algún día tuviera que elegir algún defecto, éste sería la rapidez para ponerse furiosa. No tenía nada de paciencia, y si a eso le sumábamos un chico engreído, daba cómo resultado una Sakura completamente histérica. Tampoco le gustaban las niñerías, y es por eso que no le caía muy bien Naruto. Debía admitir que el chico tenía potencial, pero lo que más le gustaba de él, es que tenía un carácter radiante, que contagiaba a los demás. ¡Si a ella se le había escapado una sonrisa, viendo una de él!

— Bien— Comenzó Sakura con voz fuerte, que puso fin a los pensamientos de los otros dos ninjas— Lo que quiero hacer es combinar nuestras habilidades para sorprender a Kakashi ¿Están de acuerdo?— Preguntó Sakura.

— Sí, pero… ¿Cómo haremos para que Kakashi no nos oiga acercarnos?— Preguntó el rubio alzando una mano.

— Eso lo discutiremos después. Ahora, armemos la estrategia— Contestó ella.

* * *

_Lº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tªLº/€tª_

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Aunque quisiera aclarar algunas cosas:

**No voy a convertir a Sakura en una Mary Sue. **Las Mary Sue, son los personajes femeninos, al que el autor les da un excecivo protagonismo, y que tiene mínimos defectos comparado con sus muchas habilidades. Sakura también tiene defectos. Y el más común es que quise mostrar en éste capítulo, se enoja y pierde la paciencia con facilidad. También quiero dejar claro que muchas de las características de la Sakura original, las tiene ésta Sakura. Pues si no le hubiera pasado lo que le pasó, seguiría siendo la dulce niña que todos conocemos.

**NADIE además de Sakura, va a sufrir un OOC. **Si se lo hice a Sakura fue porque detestaba la forma de ser que tenía ella en éste capítulo, y que quede claro que en ésta historia, **ella tiene una razón de ser así.** No es fría porque le gusta serlo. En éste capítulo, puse especial empeño en qué las personalidades sean iguales a las de la serie. Naruto, cómo muestra Masashi, siente atracción por Sakura, y le tiene cierta admiración. Sasuke, siempre la consideró una molestia, pero si tenemos en cuenta la personalidad que Sakura tiene aquí, el la toma como a una rival, y se siente algo inferior con respecto a ella, algo que no le pasaba desde que Itachi vivía con él. Eso es cierto ¿No? ¿No se veía en la serie que el se sentía inferior a Itachi? Bueno, aquí le pasa lo mismo, y también quiere mejorar para superar a Sakura.

Otra cosa, modifiqué el capítulo uno, la parte donde Sakura aparece por primera vez. También las notas finales, asíque léanlas.

Bueno, ya me extendí bastante. Ahora, los agradecimientos:

Gracias a:

Yuuki-Ryumy

.deva

Hatake Nabiki

BrujaAradia

SakuraMaya

Pau-chan22

Hikari x Takeru

Killer-Whale

¡Gracias a todos! Y creo que ya les contesté, pero si no lo hice ¡Matenme!

ESCENAS NO VISTAS DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO

¿Qué mierda? Sus tres alumnos habían desaparecido en la mitad de la nada, y él se había quedado solo. Después de esperar quince minutos, y ver que nadie lo atacaba, decidió hacer algo.

Invocó a uno de sus perros y comenzó a jugar con él. Reía levemente mientras le enseñaba los cascabeles y el perro trataba de tomarlos. ¡Que divertido podía llegar a ser eso!

Y no es que estuviera aburrido pero... bueno, rebotar a todos los entudiantes que le llegaban, le daba un montón de tiempo libre, y en algo se tenía que ocupar ¿No? No por nada era el mayor coleccionista de Icha Icha Paradise del mundo.

____________________FIN____________________________

Si, ya se que es corto, en comparación al otro, pero al menos saben algo más de Kakashi, ¿No? ¿Verdad que valió la pena leerlo? ¿Verdad que me dejaran reviews? ¿¡Verdad!? (Sonrisa maniática)

Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos leemos!

* * *

**_La belleza que atrae no tiene similitud alguna con la belleza que enamora._**


	3. Descubrimientos

**Disclameir: **Simples matemáticas: Naruto + Masashi Kishimoto= Propiedad privada y un gran manga. Personajes de Naruto + inspiración= Illusionist. Time Death+ Naruto= Time Death abuchada por plagio y teniendo problemas con copyright. En resumen: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo vi la serie y se me ocurrió escribir ésto usando sus personajes.

**Resumen: **En éste fic, la Sakura que conocemos **nunca existió, **exceptuando eso, las demás vidas de los personajes siguen completamente igual ¿okey? Con eso me refiero a que Naruto sigue siendo un jinchūriki, Itachi mató al clan Uchiha, etc, etc, etc. ¿Pero que pasaría cuando en la repartición de equipos para comenzar el entrenamiento Gennin, apareciera una fría y misteriosa pelirrosa? ¿Y si se uniera al equipo 7? ¿Quién es ésta pelirrosa y para qué vino a Konoha?

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Descubrimientos**

— ¿Dónde se habrán metido?— Se preguntaba Kakashi mientras caminaba despreocupadamente por el bosque, mordisqueando un Sándwich.

Hacía media hora que estaba buscando a sus alumnos, y aún no sabía nada de ellos. En realidad, ellos habían desaparecido hace cuarenta minutos, pero él se pasó diez jugando con su perro.

Miró para todos lados y suspiró. Kami, a él le pagaban para entrenar ninjas, no para buscarlos…

De pronto, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, y se dio vuelta rápidamente. Un arbusto había comenzado a moverse, y después de observarlo por unos momentos, Sasuke salió de allí empuñando un kunai.

— Kakashi, esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos, exijo una satisfacción— Lo retó solemnemente el Uchiha, blandiendo su kunai.

— ¿Una satisfacción? ¿Acaso es imbécil?—Murmuró enfadado el verdadero Sasuke, escondido tras un arbusto.

— ¿Una qué?— Preguntó Kakashi extrañado, aunque sin dejar de observar atentamente a su alumno.

— ¡Que te reto a una pelea!— Le gritó el pelinegro hastiado.

— Ah, bueno— Kakashi se quedó parado, esperando que Sasuke atacara.

Sin perder un solo segundo, el Uchiha se precipitó hacia su sensei, manteniendo en alto el kunai. Cuando el arma estaba a tan solo unos milímetros del rostro de Kakashi, éste desvió la mano de su alumno rápidamente.

Sasuke se quedó unos segundos inmóvil, y después explotó.

— ¿Pero qué...?— Articuló Kakashi, pero casi al instante una fuerte patada en la cabeza lo derribó.

Quiso incorporarse, pero de repente la tierra dio una fuerte sacudida, y de ella surgió una gran grieta, que se extendía cada vez más cerca de donde él estaba. El sensei saltó para evitar caer en el abismo que la enorme abertura había dejado, pero mientras estaba en el aire, recibió una patada en el estómago que él pudo parar con su mano, otra dirigida hacia su estómago que también paró con la mano que le quedaba libre, y otra patada más, y otra, y otra.

Levantó apenas la vista, y pudo ver a cien copias de Naruto atacándolo. Estuvieron lanzándole patadas unos minutos más, y después se apartaron, para dar paso a una gran bola de fuego, que le dio a Kakashi de lleno en el torso. Sintió un leve tirón en la cintura, y un débil tintineo.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, estaba tirado en el piso, lastimado, y sin los cascabeles.

— ¡LO LOGRAMOS!— Gritó Naruto, completamente eufórico, observando los cascabeles que pendían de la mano de Sakura.

—Hmp— Pronunció Sasuke, aunque el también tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Sakura no dijo nada, aunque en sus inexpresivos ojos había aparecido un brillo de satisfacción.

Ninguno parecía darse cuenta de que a su sensei le dolían hasta los bolsillos.

—Bien. —Dijo, incorporándose no sin cierta dificultad—Bien. Lo han conseguido, han conseguido quitarme los cascabeles, y lo han hecho en equipo. Los felicito— Su voz era jadeante— y ahora pueden irse a sus casas, y yo me retiro… al hospital— Esto último lo musitó y con un "¡puf!" desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¿Eso es todo?— Murmuró Sasuke un tanto desconcertado.

— ¡Genial!— Gritó Naruto alegre, sin prestarle atención— Ahora… ¡Eh! ¡Se llevó la comida!

_La venganza es dulce _Pensaba Kakashi, mientras era atendido por una curvilínea enfermera, y comía un sándwich de la lonchera de Naruto.

* * *

Naruto lloraba. Lloraba de pena. Sus bolsillos estaban dados vuelta, vacíos. Naruto lloraba. Lloraba de rabia. Ya que el mundo era cruel, y desagradecido.

Naruto lloraba. Lloraba de hambre. El estómago le rugía y no encontraba el maldito dinero para pagar un plato de ramen.

— ¡Por favor!— Le rogaba a Sasuke, que comía tranquilamente— ¡Solo un plato!

—No.

— ¡Es solo por ésta vez! ¡Vamos! ¡Te juro que te lo pagaré!

—No.

Más gritos y lloriqueos amenazaban con salir de la garganta de Naruto, pero éstos fueron acallados rápidamente al ver una mano tendida hacia él con suficiente dinero sobre su palma como para pagar cuatro platos de ramen.

—Cállate y come—Le ordenó Sakura sin un ápice de amabilidad, y le arrojó las monedas.

Naruto observó el dinero esparcido a su alrededor como un náufrago que ve la civilización una vez más. Lo juntó ansiosamente, y con los ojos brillantes se volvió a su benefactora.

— ¡Gracias, Sakura-chan!—Exclamó feliz, y se volvió hacia Ichiraku para hacer su ansiado pedido.

La kunoichi abrió los ojos como platos bajo la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Permaneció con la misma expresión durante unos segundos, pero luego sacudió la cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

Sasuke permaneció observándola incluso después de que ella se serenara y siguiera comiendo su comida.

Esa chica era rara, sin duda alguna.

Tenía drásticos cambios de humor, y al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a que le brindaran muestras de afecto. Tampoco a charlar. La máscara en su rostro bien podía significar que ella deseaba mantener parte de su rostro oculto tal vez por una cicatriz o deformidad. Después de todo, era una chica.

Naruto terminó su cuarto plato de ramen con alegría y alborozo. Tenía toda la boca (y parte de la nariz, las mejillas y el mentón) manchados con comida. Pero a pesar de todo esbozó una ancha sonrisa dirigida a Sakura, que ésta no le devolvió. Finalmente se limpió la suciedad de la cara con la manga de su buzo, y río estruendosamente.

—Bien—Exclamó antes de que cualquiera de sus compañeros tuviera la oportunidad de escabullirse de allí. Se metió entre los dos y abrazó a cada uno por el hombro—Ésta prueba ha sido un éxito ¡Hay que festejar!—Gritó, aturdiendo a los amigos que mantenía cautivos.

—No seas idiota—Replicó Sasuke, zafándose del abrazo de su compañero y dirigiéndose a su casa—Mañana hay que entrenar también.

— ¡Vamos, teme! ¡Será divertido!—Trató de persuadirlo el rubio.

Y funcionó. Pero no de la manera en que esperaba.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?—Preguntó un Sasuke rabioso y con francas intensiones asesinas.

—_No de nuevo—_Pensó Sakura suspirando.

—Eh, yo…—Naruto comenzaba a estar realmente asustado por el aura negra que rodeaba a su compañero, y comenzó a retroceder— Yo… bueno, lo dije en señal de amistad ¿Sabes? No… no pretendía ofenderte. No decía en serio lo de teme…

Pero sus torpes excusas no sirvieron de nada. Absolutamente nada.

—Pobre Naruto-kun—Murmuró Hinata Hyuga, que pasaba por ahí en ese momento y veía como el Uchiha llenaba de chichones la cabeza de cierto rubio.

Sakura observaba esto con resignación y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Sí, ese par era terriblemente exasperante, pero no podía negar lo mucho que se divertía con sus peleas y las provocaciones previas.

Sin embargo, ésta vez le tocaba a ella parar la pelea.

Tomó a Sasuke por el hombro.

—Creo que ya has dado suficientes golpes a Naruto—Comentó.

—Nunca serán suficientes golpes—Masculló el Uchiha, más paró de golpear al imbécil que tenía por compañero.

El mismo se encontraba hecho un ovillo en el suelo, y en cuanto el pelinegro dejo de golpearlo, se alejó de él tanto como le fue posible.

—Idiota—Murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo. Se dio vuelta y enfiló calle abajo, hacia su casa.

Sakura suspiró, y se disponía a abandonar el lugar cuando vio a un triste Naruto mirando el lugar por el que su compañero se había ido. Algo se removió en el interior de la kunoichi ¿Acaso era pena? Sí, sentía pena por él.

—Eh, Naruto—Lo llamó— ¿Exactamente a qué llamas tú festejar?

* * *

Kakashi miró seriamente al ninja parado enfrente de él.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo, Iruka?—Preguntó, al tiempo que tomaba los documentos que el chunin había traído.

—Completamente—Respondió el hombre—Sin embargo, sería conveniente no hacerlo público.

—Eso ya lo sé—Replico Kakashi, distraídamente— Sin embargo, es preciso hablar con Sakura. Debe saber que la descubrimos.

—Hokage-sama cree que no deberíamos hacerlo. Piensa que tal vez la kunoichi esté aquí para atacarnos, o algo parecido. En todo caso, también puede ser que su aldea quiera establecer algún lazo con Konoha.

— ¡Su aldea está extinta!—Exclamó Kakashi desconcertado.

—O tal vez no. Recuerda que no sabíamos de su existencia hasta que comenzamos a investigar—Explicó Iruka—Tal vez solo sea un truco para poder desaparecer otra vez.

—De acuerdo, si Hokage-sama lo dice…—Sin embargo, Kakashi tenía la horrible sensación de estar cometiendo un grave error. O quizá el ansia de decírselo a Sakura tuviera que ver con las ganas que tenía de ver a alguien de Shinga en acción.

* * *

Naruto se acostó en su cama, completamente exhausto, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ese día se lo había pasado tan bien…

Sakura no era la persona más graciosa del mundo, ni la más comunicativa. Pero era amable con él y eso le bastaba.

Fueron a caminar, y la mayor parte del tiempo habló el rubio; pero por primera vez, sintió que alguien escuchaba cada palabra que decía, por más estúpido que fuera. Sakura también efectuaba pequeños comentarios de vez en cuando.

Después fueron al parque, ya que, según Naruto, era el único lugar al que Konohamaru no iría. Últimamente lo estaba siguiendo a todos lados, y el rubio no lo dejaría arruinar una tarde a solas con Sakura-chan.

Esa tarde había aprendido varias cosas de su compañera. En primer lugar, le gustaba estar al aire libre. Lo notó por la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal al llegar al parque, y comenzaron a mirar alrededor. También aprendió que tenía muy poca paciencia, y la perdía con facilidad.

Pero sobretodo, pudo descubrir que Sakura acarreaba un gran dolor a sus espaldas, y que le era muy difícil relacionarse con la gente a causa de eso.

Recordó lo que la kunoichi había dicho la primera vez que la había escuchado hablar: _Tener sueños es estúpido._

Naruto frunció el seño.

_No importa cómo_—Pensaba mientras apagaba las luces y se metía en su cama— _pero voy a ayudar a Sakura-chan ¡Es una promesa!_

* * *

Era una noche sin luna, observó Sakura mientras regresaba a su hogar. Eso lo hacía parecer todo más oscuro.

El camino que tenía que recorrer no era muy largo, y la kunoichi caminaba con tranquilidad por él, pensando…

Esa tarde no estuvo nada mal. Naruto era una persona inquieta y sumamente hiperactiva. Sin embargo, eso era lo que a ella más le agradaba de él, esa capacidad para poder hacer feliz a la gente con sólo estar ahí.

Sonrió levemente. Ella había viajado hasta allí por algo en especial, porque tenía que hacer algo. Pero… pero si pudiera quedarse… si pudiera quedarse y comenzar una vida nueva…

No. Ella no podía permitirse eso. Sakura tenía una lógica, y para ella era una verdad tan innegable como la fuerza de gravedad. Había personas que estaban destinadas a ser felices, y otras que simplemente no podían serlo, por más que lo intentaran. Ella pertenecía al segundo grupo.

Siempre, toda su vida, quiso ser normal. Una shinobi común, que fuera a misiones, eliminara al enemigo y volviera a su villa para festejar la victoria con sus amigos.

Y siempre, no importaba cómo, alguien o algo se las arreglaba para impedir que esa ilusión se hiciera realidad. Con el tiempo aprendió que no era culpa de nadie, sino que ella misma causaba esas cosas. Sakura simplemente no había nacido para ser feliz.

Suspiró, y la sonrisa desapareció.

* * *

—Gaara—Llamó Kankuro.

El pelirrojo se limitó a seguir caminando unos metros más adelante que sus hermanos.

—Gaara—Volvió a llamar, esta vez Temari.

El aludido volteó hacia ellos, y volvió de nuevo la vista al frente, dándoles a entender que los había oído y que estaba prestándoles atención.

—Quedan pocos días antes de que partamos hacia Konoha—Dijo Kankuro—Ya sabes cuál es el plan.

—Sí.

—Han llegado rumores…—Comentó Temari como quien no quiere la cosa, sin saber si continuar o no.

Gaara siguió caminando y esperó a que continuara.

—Han enviado un mensaje desde la Aldea de la Hoja—Comenzó Temari—Al parecer, hace más o menos una semana, una kunoichi de pelo rosa llegó a Konoha.

Gaara detuvo su andar bruscamente.

—Ella dice no tener aldea—Finalizó Temari y Gaara se dio vuelta.

Tenía los ojos mucho más abiertos de lo habitual, y la boca entreabierta.

—_Sakura…_

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

¡Hola!

Sí, sí, tardé _milenios_ en actualizar, ¡Pero no es mi culpa! (...) Bueno, tal vez un poco. (...) ¡Bueno, ya! Es toda mi culpa. Pero lo importante es que actualicé ¿No?

Sí, ya sé que una responsabilidad mía encargarme del fic, y es de mala educación (:P) dejarlo tirado (pobre fic). Pero es que mi musa (aunque soy mujer, así que en mi caso es _muso_) En fin, mi muso es muuy caprichoso, y no tiene consideración con ésta pobre escritora T.T Pensé que se había marchado para nunca volver.

Pero hoy apareció de repente y ¡he aquí el capítulo! Recién salido del horno. Y de nuevo, lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo, prometo publicar antes el capi que viene.

Pasando a otro tema ¿Qué les pareció el final? Jaja al parecer Gaara sí conoció a nuestra pelirosa, y... no diré nada más (Risa malvada) ¿Y Naruto? Se ve que cada día conoce más a Sakura, y cada vez (censurado)

Ya, no les puedo decir nada ¡Perdón!

En fin ¡agradecimientos!:

hatake-katia

Oo L i L u oO

mari7523

.-´SaKura HiMekO´-.

sakura-shippuden

XKotoneX

sasusakuxnaruto

FLOX

SakuraMaya

Hatake Nabiki

KaoruKobayashitheone

Pau-chan22

sakuritha-mizhelada

BrujaAradia

Pri-Chan 1410

¡Gracias a todas! Gracias por leerme, por comentar, por aguantar mis retrasos, en fin ¡gracias!

Ahora bien ¿Qué falta? ¡Ah, sí! Las:

ESCENAS NO VISTAS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO

(En el bosque, el equipo 7 antes de atacar a Kakashi)

—Y luego tú conviertes a un clon tuyo en Sasuke—Explicó Sakura a Naruto.

—Es una lástima que tenga que convertir a un rubio esplendoroso en un pelinegro paliducho—Se dirige a Sasuke— Aunque... pensándolo bien... ¿estás seguro de que no eres un vampiro?

— _¿Qué?_

_—_ ¡Ya sabes! ¡Un vampiro! De esos con colmillos, y que chupan la sangre...

—Naruto, _ya sé _lo que es un vampiro.

—Bueno, ¿estás seguro de que no eres uno de ellos?

— ¿Cómo no voy a saber si soy un vampiro?

—Pues, no sé, tal vez tus verdaderos padres vampiros te cambiaran al nacer...

—Naruto.

—Y tus padres adoptivos te criaron con la esperanza de que seas humano.

—_Naruto._

— ¡Y entonces has vivido toda tu vida creyendo ser humano pero en realidad eres vampiro! ¡Kami! ¿¡Cómo lo soportas!?

—¡¡Naruto!!

— ¿Qué?

—Eres un imbécil.

____________________FIN____________________________

Jaja ¿Les gustó? Estoy pensando en hacer las demás "Escenas no vistas" de ésta forma, como diálogos.

En din, creo que eso es todo, son las 2:45 de la mañana, y tengo sueño (:P)

Actualizaré tan pronto como pueda y ¡Ah! ¡Me olvidaba! Una pequeña aclaración:

Sé que al final de este capítulo, varias personas van a comenzar a sacar conclusiones del tipo: "Se queda con Naruto" o "Se queda con Sasuke" Pues déjenme decirles que no tengo ni la más remota idea de con quién va a acabar Sakura, de la misma forma que no sé cómo va a terminar la serie original de Naruto (T.T) Sólo digo que no tengo una pareja definida dentro el fic, así que no se si se va a quedar con Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kakashi, Itachi, Deidara o con cualquier personaje que se les ocurra.

En fin, creo que eso es todo, nos vemos cuando actualice.

Time Death


	4. Confrontación

****

Disclameir:

Simples matemáticas: Naruto + Masashi Kishimoto= Propiedad privada y un gran manga. Personajes de Naruto + inspiración= Illusionist. Loleta + Naruto= Loleta abuchada por plagio y teniendo problemas con copyright. En resumen: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo ví la serie y se me ocurrió escribir ésto usando sus personajes.

**Resumen: **En éste fic, la Sakura que conocemos **nunca existió, **exceptuando eso, las demás vidas de los personajes siguen completamente igual okey? Con eso me refiero a que Naruto sigue siendo un jinchūriki, Itachi mató al clan Uchiha, etc, etc, etc. ¿Pero que pasaría cuando en la repartición de equipos para comenzar el entrenamiento Gennin, apareciera una fría y misteriosa pelirrosa? ¿Y si se uniera al equipo 7? ¿Quién es ésta pelirrosa y para qué vino a Konoha?

* * *

**Capitulo 4:**

— ¡Sasuke!—Llamó Naruto.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Te apuesto a que puedo correr hasta el bosque más rápido que tú!

El equipo 7 se encontraba de misión. El tercer Hokage (tras las protestas de Naruto) había accedido a encomendarles una, ya que cierto rubio le había reclamado que si no salía pronto de la aldea le saldrían raíces.

Por ese motivo, los cuatro integrantes del grupo se encontraban caminando hacia la aldea del viento para escoltar a una princesa a la aldea del barro, donde contraería matrimonio.

—Hmp, no me importa—Masculló el pelinegro, mirando al cielo.

— ¡Vamos, Teme! ¡Será divertido!—Sasuke lo miró con el seño fruncido, pero no dijo nada.

Al ver que su vieja táctica no funcionaba, Naruto pensó… Bueno, "pensó" no es la palabra adecuada. Obviamente, el rubio no pensaba cuando decidió pegarle un manotazo a Sasuke en la cabeza.

En cuanto lo hizo, se quedó parado, expectante, con la mano todavía levantada por si tenía que repetir el golpe. El pelinegro también paró, así como el resto del grupo.

_—Mierda—_Pensaron en unísono los dos integrantes que no estaban implicados en la confrontación.

El pelinegro agachó la cabeza, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

—Naruto…

— ¿Sí?

—Corre.

El rubio no necesitó que se lo repitiera. El tono con el que el pelinegro había hablado no dejaba lugar a dudas: estaba enfadado, y mucho.

—_Que par de imbéciles_—Fue lo que pensó Sakura, al ver correr a sus compañeros de equipo.

Y tan ensimismada estaba tratando de distinguir lo que hacían sus compañeros (al parecer Sasuke había atrapado a Naruto y lo estaba estrangulando) que no notó la insistente mirada que le dirigía Kakashi.

—_Me pregunto…—_Cavilaba el sensei—_Me pregunto si la gente de Shinga tiene alguna especie de rasgo con el que se pueda identificarlos. Tal vez todos tengan el pelo rosa…_

—_Tal vez debería detenerlo…_—Pensaba Sakura tranquilamente, ya que, en efecto, Sasuke estaba estrangulando a Naruto con tanta fuerza que estaba segura de que le dejaría una marca.

Sin embargo, sintió el peso de una mirada sobre ella, así que rápidamente levantó la vista y se encontró con Kakashi… mirando cómo sus alumnos intentaban matarse.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, desconfiada, y volvió la vista al frente. Últimamente su sensei se había mostrado muy raro con ella, mirándola de vez en cuando, casi estudiándola, al punto de que la kunoichi tuviera que preguntarse si se había enterado de algo.

Esa posibilidad la preocupaba de sobremanera, ya que si algo salía mal, ella no tendría nadie a quién recurrir. Podían encerrarla y nadie acudiría a rescatarla. Se pudriría en la cárcel.

Respiró hondo. Esos no eran momentos para pensar en lo que _podía_ pasar. Ya estaba lo suficientemente alterada con los sucesos que ya habían ocurrido.

Pensó en la última semana.

Naruto y ella habían salido más de una vez (como amigos, obviamente) y en cada encuentro ella se sentía aún mejor con él. Era agradable, gracioso, y estaba lleno de vida e inocencia. Las dos cosas que a ella le hacían tanta falta.

Cerró los puños con fuerza.

* * *

— ¡Eh, Sakura-chan!—Llamó Naruto.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que Kakashi-sensei había rescatado a Naruto de morir ahorcado, y el equipo 7 había reanudado su marcha.

Sakura se volteó hacia él.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?—Le preguntó el rubio.

La kunoichi alzó una ceja. Era obvio que Naruto estaba muy aburrido, y por eso había decidido fastidiar a tantas personas como pudiera.

—Trece.

—No lo parece.

—Naruto.

— ¿Qué?

—Hazme un favor.

—Lo que quieras, Sakura-chan.

—Cállate.

Y así lo hizo.

Sasuke observó toda la escena con una ceja alzada. Era increíble el grado de confianza que habían logrado alcanzar esos dos en tan pocas semanas. Sobre todo después de que Sakura llamara a Naruto "asqueroso chiquillo".

Siguieron caminando, agradeciendo que por primera vez el rubio estuviera callado.

Pero el silencio duró poco.

Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura pararon la marcha bruscamente. Naruto, que caminaba distraído mirando hacia el cielo, siguió unos pasos más, hasta que el brazo de su sensei lo detuvo. Todos habían tomado posiciones defensivas, y el rubio los imitó un tanto avergonzado.

Luego, agudizó el oído y entonces sí pudo escuchar los pasos de cuatro ninjas que corrían directo hacia ellos. Sólo tardarían unos pocos segundos en llegar…

Y así fue. Se interpusieron en su camino velozmente, con claras intensiones ofensivas. Efectivamente, eran cuatro, una mujer y tres hombres.

La mujer era diminuta, no debía medir más que uno cuarenta. Tenía el pelo rojo encendido, y completamente liso. Los ojos negros y pequeños.

Los otros tres hombres eran prácticamente iguales, la única diferencia que había entre ellos eran las ropas y la colección de cicatrices que cada uno tenía en el rostro y los brazos.

— ¡Mira, Suzu! ¿Éstos es el grupo que debemos aniquilar? ¡Pero si parecen ir de excursión!—Se burló la mujer de cabello rojo.

Sasuke pudo sentir como Sakura se tensaba a su lado. La miró de reojo, pero su rostro estaba tan impasible como siempre.

Volvió la vista al frente tan pronto como ella volteó la cabeza para mirarlo. Kami, el gesto le había recordado tanto a las telenovelas que veía su madre, esas en las que los jóvenes enamorados se dirigían miradillas y luego se sonrojaban cuando eran descubiertos… Se sintió estúpido por la posibilidad de que Sakura pensara que él pudiera estar interesado en ella.

Sakura miró al ninja pelinegro con desconfianza y fastidio ¿Qué era eso? ¿El día de mirar a Sakura? Bufó y miró a los enemigos que se encontraban en frente de ellos. Cuatro contra cuatro. Un jounin y tres genin. Sakura valoró las habilidades de sus compañeros y sensei y las comparó con la de eso cuatro desconocido. No había caso. Deberían luchar para saber qué tipo de técnicas usaban y cuáles eran sus habilidades especiales.

—Kakashi-sensei—Murmuró la joven—Voy por la pelirroja.

—Sakura…—Kakashi no estaba preocupado por ella, sin embargo, no le parecía bien dejarla pelear con un ninja. No le tenía confianza.

—Pero bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Quiero luchar!—Exclamó el tipo al que la mujer había hablado primero, Suzu.

—Paciencia—Replicó otro de los hombres, uno que tenía una gran cicatriz en la frente—No los subestimes. Recuerda que en este grupo se encuentra el ninja copia de Konoha.

— ¿¡Y qué!— Gritó el tercero, completamente fuera de sí— ¡Acabemos con ellos!—Y corrió hacia el equipo 7.

—Chicos, detrás de mí, yo me encargo de ellos—Les ordenó Kakashi, y se enfrentó contra el atacante.

Fue muy fácil. Saltaba a la vista que el hombre no era un ninja de un nivel muy alto. Solo tuvo que usar un Kage Bushin y atacarlo desde dos lados distintos. Fue como pelear contra un niño.

El hombre perdió el equilibrio y calló rodando hacia el suelo.

— ¡Tazuru!— Gritó Suzu, enfadado— ¡Kaoru ha dicho que no los subestimes!

Tazuru se levantó trabajosamente del suelo, maldiciendo en voz alta.

— ¡Que haya podido hacer un Kage Bushin no significa que pueda vencerme!—Le gritó a Suzu.

Por la forma en la que se hablaban, Sakura dedujo que eran hermanos, y la verdad es que le parecían un poco ridículos.

Miró a su sensei, y por la cara que tenía, estaba segura de que él estaba pensando lo mismo.

—Basta—Los cortó la mujer pelirroja hastiada—O pelean o lo hago yo.

— ¡No es necesario!—Rechazó Kaoru con vehemencia, y miró a sus hermanos— A ver, par de imbéciles, ¿Van a hacer la técnica o no?

—Eso no se pregunta—Respondió Tazuru, olvidando la reciente disputa con su hermano y esbozando una media sonrisa.

El equipo 7 tomó posiciones defensivas.

* * *

Faltaba un día para comenzar su viaje hacia Konoha. Gaara se encontraba en lo alto del hotel donde se hospedaba, en un vano intento de distraer la impaciencia que había soportado desde que se enteró que Sakura estaba en Konoha.

Perra desgraciada. Si la volvía a ver… si captaba por lo menos un atisbo de su cabello rosado entre el sinfín de calles que poseía la aldea…

—Gaara—Lo llamó Kankuro, varios metros más abajo. Permaneció en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo se volvió por fin hacia él— Te llama el consejo.

El joven marionetista observó con el seño fruncido como su hermano se alejaba saltando sobre los techos de la aldea hacia el lugar en donde se lo requería, sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra.

Recordaba lo mucho que le molestaba que Gaara lo ignorase de esa forma, pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando, y aprendió a descifrar los silencios y los monosílabos de su hermano, así como sus gestos y movimientos.

Tampoco lo molestaba demasiado. Generalmente sólo se encargaba de informarle las múltiples tareas que se le asignaban y la cantidad de cosas que tenía que hacer. Temari solía molestarlo diciéndole que se había convertirlo en el secretario personal de Gaara, y sin derecho a sueldo.

Sin embargo, en el fondo sus hermanos lo compadecían. Observaban con tristeza e impotencia como su padre lo trataba como si no valiera nada, como un robot al que se le podía ordenar cualquier cosa, y destinado a ser reemplazado cuando dejara de ser útil.

Por ese motivo lo perdonaban en cierta forma, y hasta se habían acostumbrado al "o te mato" que él agregaba a cada orden que formulaba, aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a tomárselos en serio.

Pero ahora lo inquietaba la posibilidad del reencuentro entre su hermano y Sakura. Conocía casi a la perfección a Gaara, y la conmiseración y el positivismo no eran cualidades que se le podían atribuir.

Por esa razón le preocupaba de sobremanera la reacción que podría tener al ver a la persona con la que había compartido una pequeña pero significativa parte de su infancia. Y por lo que había averiguado de la joven en su corta estadía en Suna, podía deducir que tampoco tenía un sentido del autocontrol muy arraigado.

De todas formas, aún prevalecía la posibilidad de que hubiera sido todo una equivocación, que quizá esa joven no fuera Sakura sino otra de las muchas kunoichis acogidas por las cinco grandes aldeas ninjas.

Aunque ignoraba cuántas de ellas tenían el pelo rosa.

* * *

— ¡Naruto!—Gritó Kakashi, preocupado.

— ¡Estoy bien!—Le gritó Naruto, pero no lo parecía.

El equipo siete se hallaba peleando en una intensa lucha, y quizá no saliera tan bien parado como Kakashi esperaba al principio.

Y es que con esos trillizos…

Jamás podrían haber imaginado que poseerían tal cantidad de poder al trabajar juntos. Con el correr de los minutos Sakura había podido observar que los hermanos tenían un extraño poder que les permitía compartir el chakra.

Si uno atacaba, recibía el poder de los otros dos, haciendo a su técnica muy peligrosa. El encargado de descubrir eso fue Naruto, que respondió al ataque de Suzu con uno de sus Kage Bushin.

El hombre usó la misma técnica y un segundo después todos estaban rodeados de parejas de rubios y morenos luchando entre sí.

Sin embargo, el Suzu original sorteó a todos los combatientes y le dio de lleno a al Naruto real en el pecho, lo que provocó que éste perdiera la concentración y que todos sus Kage Bushin desaparecieran.

El rubio se levantó con dificultad.

—Maldito…—Murmuró mientras se preparaba para volver a atacar, pero el brazo de Kakashi se lo impidió.

—No va a funcionar—Respondió ante la mirada interrogante de su alumno.

Él también se había percatado de la forma en que los hermanos compartían su chakra. Eran tres contra cuatro, y sus estudiantes no eran unos completos inútiles.

Sin embargo, le preocupaba en demasía que los chicos pudieran salir lastimados, como había sucedido con Naruto. Eso sin contar el hecho de que la pelirroja, aunque aún no había peleado, defendería a sus compañeros en cuanto éstos fueran atacados.

Miró a sus alumnos con la duda plantada en el rostro. Todos le devolvieron una mirada decidida.

Kakashi suspiró. ¡Y se suponía que solo tenían que escoltar a una princesa!

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**—**Sale de detrás de dos grandes guardaespaldas— Eh... ¿Hola?— Vuelve a esconderse por la cantidad de tomates dirigidos hacia ella.

¡Bueno, ya! ¡Alto el fuego! ¡Lo siento! Lamento no haber actualizado antes, es absolutamente mi culpa, etc.

Mi muso ha estado muy caprichoso últimamente, exigiendo que le pague un sueldo y eso. **Obviamente **no le voy a hacer caso, el sueldo de una autora son los reviews, y al parecer si comienzo a pagar a colaboradores me fundiría. Pero creo que ustedes pueden ayudarme con eso ¿Sí? (Cara de niña tierna)

Como sea. ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Al parecer nuestro superultrasesexy pelirrojo siente cierto, ejem, ¿enojo? hacia Sakurita. ¡Y se acerca el día en el que el grupo de la arena llegará a Konoha! ¿Qué pasará? Acepto hipótesis jeje.

Sin más retrasos, aquí están las:

ESCENAS NO VISTAS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:

(Persecución de Sasuke a Naruto)

Naruto utilizó todo su potencial físico para evitar ser alcanzado por alguien que seguramente se convertiría en un asesino en cuestión de segundos.

Fue inútil.

Sasuke lo derribó limpiamente y comenzó a estrangularlo.

—Ugh... Sasuke, compadre... me estás... ahorcando—Trató de decir el rubio.

—No me digas.

—Sí... uf, bueno, ya pasó... la broma...

—...

— ¿Sasuke?

—...

— ¡AYU...!—Le entró un ataque de tos— ¡AYUDA!

(Después del rescate de Kakashi)

—Cielos, Sasuke, de verdad creí que ibas a estrangularme—Risa nerviosa.

—Hmp. Tienes suerte de que llegara Kakashi.

—Mientras intentabas matarme, noté que tienes las manos suaves. ¿Usas crema?

Sasuke lo mira con un tic en el ojo y gesticulando con los labios la palabra "imbécil".

— Sasuke... ¿Eres metro-sexual?

Todo el equipo siete detiene su marcha de sopetón.

— ¿Eh?—Sasuke estaba anonadado. De todas las estupideces y cosas absurdas que se le podían ocurrir al rubio, esa era...

—Yo digo. Es que todas las niñas siempre dicen que tienes la piel perfecta, el pelo brilloso, un cuerpo increíble...

—No me interesa.

—... ¡pero se supone que eres un ninja! Ya tendrías que tener tus cicatrices y marcas de batalla. Pero no, el señorito siempre está impecable.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Naruto? No veo que tengas ninguna herida tampoco.

—Es diferente.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

—Yo no soy un maldito vampiro metro-sexual.

_FIN_

Ajaja, ¿qué les pareció? Y sí, para lo que preguntan, Sasuke intentó matar a Naruto, de nuevo, y Kakashi tuvo que intervenir otra vez.

Hoy no voy a poner una fecha para actualizar. Por qué, se preguntarán ustedes, y a los que no se lo preguntan también se lo voy a decir: no la voy a cumplir. Ustedes lo saben. Yo lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Además, los plazos límites no me van mucho, estoy acostumbrada a la libertad. Y nadie me va a quitar mi independencia, faltaba más (?)

¡Joder! Casi olvido los agradecimientos:

**Tumatawa** (a la que superultra aprecio y admiro, por ser la más más and you know, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?)

**blackstones3** (gracias por comentar babe, espero que tu memoria mejore xD)

**Anya Lupin** (espero que el capi haya sido de tu agrado ;])

**laurayuli** (tengo a mi muso bien sujeto, te lo prometo xD)

**Tsuki Saki **(¡No, por favor, no te vuelvas loca! Prometo actualizar más seguido jaja)

**hatake-katia** (Lamento que te hayas quedado con las ganas de ver pelear a Sakura T.T)

**Karina Natsumi **(Espero que el capi te haya gustado)

**Pau-chan22 **(a la que también adoro por comentar en todos mis capis; Pau, eres la más lalala , y mi cofcof )

**gatitahime **(Jaja yo también amo a Itachi es tan kjsdsk que se parte solo :O)

Well, hasta aquí, y se me ha ocurrido algo. Quiero que en sus review me digan por qué debo actualizar, sean creativas y eso :)

¡Nos vemos!

Time Death

* * *

**Hay gente que se cree mucho, pero todos saben que si no pertenecen al club "Los más mejores" valen menos que un sandwich de pelo. **

**Sigmund Freud**


	5. Eventos Desafortunados

**Disclameir:** Simples matemáticas: Naruto + Masashi Kishimoto= Propiedad privada y un gran manga. Personajes de Naruto + inspiración= Illusionist. Time + Naruto= Time abuchada por plagio y teniendo problemas con copyright. En resumen: Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo ví la serie y se me ocurrió escribir ésto usando sus personajes.

**Resumen:** En éste fic, la Sakura que conocemos nunca existió, exceptuando eso, las demás vidas de los personajes siguen completamente igual okey? Con eso me refiero a que Naruto sigue siendo un jinchūriki, Itachi mató al clan Uchiha, etc, etc, etc. ¿Pero que pasaría cuando en la repartición de equipos para comenzar el entrenamiento Gennin, apareciera una fría y misteriosa pelirrosa? ¿Y si se uniera al equipo 7? ¿Quién es ésta pelirrosa y para qué vino a Konoha?

**Notas de Autora:** ¿Pueden creer que hace como tres capítulos que tengo en el disclaimer mi nombre anterior? ¡OMFG!

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

Sinceramente, si hubiera tenido ocasión para reaccionar, si por lo menos el atacante le hubiera dejado un margen de tiempo suficiente como para pensar una estrategia, o si hubiera una razón que justificara sus actos, entonces quizá no tendría ese enorme lío en la cabeza.

Y quizá no estaría a punto de morir.

Tosió sangre, y las tres personas que estaban a su lado se preocuparon aún más.

—Aguanta—Dijo Kakashi, pero sonó más como una súplica—Aguanta, Sakura.

* * *

Pero se estaba adelantando.

Sakura podía decir con exactitud que hubo un momento crucial que desencadenó toda la serie de eventos desafortunados que siguieron después.

Podría parecer insignificante, tonto tal vez, pero la joven creía que todo comenzó cuando Kakashi-sensei la miró.

No fue una mirada común, mientras Sakura la sostenía, sintió que él la estaba juzgando.

El hombre no confiaba en ella, la joven lo sabía. Lo notaba en sus gestos precavidos y en su forma de observarla, lo había descubierto cuando se había rehusado a dejarla pelear.

Y ahora la estaba juzgando.

Sakura aguantó su mirada, y se mantuvieron así por unos segundos, mirándose seriamente a los ojos. Finalmente, el sensei hizo un gesto con la cabeza que ella no supo interpretar.

—Naruto, tú vas por la izquierda, hacia Tazuru—Ordenó Kakashi en voz baja—Sasuke, pelearás con Suzu y yo con Kaoru. Sakura…—Vaciló y miró a la pelirrosa unos segundos más— Tu irás por la pelirroja.

Sakura sonrío imperceptiblemente bajo su máscara, pero en su pecho su corazón latía rápidamente.

Kakashi lo sabía. Estaba segura.

Desechó esa idea de su mente. Era tiempo de pelear.

Miró a la pelirroja, que tenía los ojos cerrados, en apariencia demasiado concentrada para prestarle atención.

A Sakura no le gustó esa actitud, estaba segura de que algo tramaba. Quizá solo estuviera alardeando, pero no le parecía lógico que bajara sus defensas de esa forma.

De cualquier forma, ignorando todo lo que sus instintos le decían, atacó de frente.

El resto del grupo oyó la explosión casi como si se hubiera producido a sus espaldas. Fue gigantesca. Todos se dieron vuelta en el momento justo para ver cómo Sakura volaba por los cielos, impulsada por una fuerza invisible.

— ¡Sakura!— Gritó Naruto alarmado, pero su distracción le valió un puñetazo en el rostro.

Sasuke observó a sus compañeros ser golpeados por sus respectivos contrincantes, y por más despreciable que sonara, no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño regocijo al ver como Sakura se elevaba bruscamente del suelo. Él aún seguía luchando, y no había recibido ningún golpe de tal magnitud, lo que lo llevó a cuestionarse si la técnica que había realizado Sakura en la prueba de los cascabeles era la única cosa útil que sabía hacer, como era el caso de Naruto.

Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa de superioridad al considerar esa posibilidad.

Kakashi saltó hacia atrás esquivando un potencial ataque de Kaoru. Desde que habían decidido pelear uno contra uno pudo notar que el chakra de los hermanos había disminuido, hasta quedar en sus cuerpos solo la cantidad normal de energía.

Aún así, todos seguían siendo muy fuertes, y eso se pudo comprobar con los golpes que recibieron sus dos alumnos.

La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos…

Por fin, pudo acercarse lo suficiente para darle a Kaoru un golpe en la nuca, que lo dejó inconsciente. Se volvió hacia Sakura, preocupado. Él también había oído la explosión y no quería imaginar lo herida que podría estar su alumna después de recibir semejante impacto.

Sakura cayó bruscamente al suelo, con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin respiración unos segundos. La pierna le dolía errores, a causa de haber caído apoyando todo su peso en ella. Sentía algo pegajoso resbalarle por la frente, y no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para saber que era sangre.

La limpió impacientemente con su antebrazo, mientras miraba la figura imperturbable de la mujer. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? ¡Ni siquiera se había movido!

Debido a su enorme agitación, no pudo notar que su expresión cuidadosamente neutra se había ido convirtiendo poco a poco en una mueca de molestia. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

Escuchó el grito de Naruto, pero no le hizo caso. Su mirada seguía concentrada en la pelirroja. ¿Cómo es que…?

— ¡Sakura!—Gritó Kakashi de repente, apremiante.

Lo había descubierto, el sensei al fin había podido descubrir la relación que existía entre la mujer y los tres hermanos.

Era simple si uno lo pensaba con detenimiento. La pelirroja estaba rodeada de una barrera de protección, por lo que no tenía preocuparse en defenderse y podía concentrarse en otras cosas…

Kakashi pensó en la forma en la que los hermanos podían compartir chakra, algo imposible en el mundo shinobi, lo que le llevó a pensar que la mujer y los tres hombres estaban más conectados de lo que él creía…

— ¡No ataques a la mujer!—Sus oponentes lo miraron inmediatamente, desconfiados.

Sakura también lo miró, con la confusión escrita en sus ojos verdes. ¿Qué había querido decir con…?

Sintió un gran golpe en su antebrazo, que le hizo soltar un grito de dolor y sorpresa. Al mirar la zona afectada, creyó que se había producido una ilusión óptica: un largo kunai se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su antebrazo, y en la delantera también.

Cuando comprendió lo que pasaba, soltó un siseo de dolor y se volvió hacia su atacante.

Suzu la miraba con burla, unos metros más adelante. Tenía otros 4 kunais en la mano, y se disponía a lanzarlos de nuevo.

Naruto se volvió hacia Sakura, alarmado por el grito que había proferido. Al ver el kunai atravesando su mano, abrió los ojos como platos, y, olvidando momentáneamente a su contrincante, se dirigió a pasos rápidos hacia donde se encontraba su compañera.

Grave error.

Tazuru lo golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo casi inconsciente.

Kakashi miró con terror a su alrededor, preguntándose cómo es que las cosas habían cambiado de esa manera. En un minuto él estaba caminando despreocupadamente con sus alumnos, y al otro se encontraba luchando, Sakura lastimada, Naruto inconsciente y Sasuke…

¿Y Sasuke?

Miró hacia donde Suzu se encontraba, convencido de que él era el oponente del pelinegro. El hombre estaba solo, y apuntaba a Sakura con una largas kunais.

Recorrió el campo de batalla con la mirada y encontró a Sasuke tirado en un extremo, sangrando profusamente por la cabeza.

Maldición.

Comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente hacia su alumno, pero Suzu (que era el atacante que se encontraba más cerca) adivinó sus intenciones y se interpuso en su camino con expresión excitada.

— ¡Ahora pelearás conmigo!— Y con esas palabras dio comienzo a un nuevo combate.

Sasuke era vagamente consciente de que estaba tirado en el suelo, con una herida en la cabeza y una lucha desarrollándose a su alrededor. Pero lo tenía sin cuidado. En ese momento solo le importaba esa enorme somnolencia que se había apoderado de él, y del sopor que le hacía casi imposible mover su cuerpo.

Se sentía como si le hubieran inyectado una importante cantidad de somníferos y luego lo hubieran dejado tirado, relajado y con la sensación de que sus huesos se habían convertido en una masa espumosa.

Solo una vez trató de incorporarse, pero entonces una especie de fuerte cosquilleo se extendió por todo su cuerpo, debilitándolo y haciéndolo desplomarse de nuevo en el suelo.

Sus extremidades estaban dormidas, diagnosticó distraídamente mientras dejaba que su mirada paseara por el campo de batalla, seguramente por el golpe en la cabeza, que había sido mucho más fuerte de lo que él pensaba en un principio. Tan fuerte como para aturdirlo y dejarlo fuera de combate.

_Una lástima_, pensó,_ una verdadera lástima. Sé que debería estar enojado, pero ahora mismo solo quiero dormir…_

Y en efecto, cerró lentamente los ojos y se preparó para sumergirse en la inconsciencia…

— ¡Sasuke!—Una voz apremiante lo sacó de ese sopor. Le sacudieron el hombro— ¡Sasuke! ¡No te mueras! ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

¿Naruto? Por supuesto. Solo él podía decir estupideces así.

— Ya cállate, dobe. No estoy muerto.

— ¡Kami! ¡Qué susto me diste! ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí flojeando mientras nosotros peleamos?

—Estoy herido, imbécil.

— ¡Ah! Ya, bueno, déjame ayudarte—Le pasó una mano por debajo del brazo y lo levantó con esfuerzo— Ay, cómo pesas—Se quejó.

—Cállate.

Ambos se dirigieron lentamente hacia Kakashi, que en ese momento peleaba encarnizadamente con Suzu.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Cuestionó Sasuke— Estoy herido tonto, y no serás de gran ayuda para Kakashi-sensei conmigo colgándote del brazo.

— ¡No te preocupes! Tengo un plan— Una sonrisa relampagueó en la boca del rubio.

Sakura aún no había sacado el kunai de su brazo, pero no porque no lo intentara. Es sólo que le dolía demasiado, y además su atacante no le dejaba una margen de tiempo superior al que necesitaba para poder defenderse como podía.

Dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración, cuando su intento de golpearlo se volvió infructuoso. Estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre, y eso hacía que se debilitara cada vez más.

Tazuru era fuerte. Demasiado. A Sakura no le entraba en la cabeza cómo es que podía golpear con tanta fuerza y moverse a tal velocidad. Sabía… Había algo que se le escapaba, algo que la ayudaría a despejar un poco todo ese misterio que rondaba entre la pelirroja y los tres hombres.

Suzu se distrajo un poco de la lucha con Kakashi para mirar a los dos niños que se acercaban a ellos.

— ¿Tú no te rindes, verdad?—Se mofó con una sonrisa burlona. Pero no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando vio que el muchacho rubio comenzaba a correr (con todo y amigo) con clara intención de atacarlo.

No se preocupó demasiado, sólo haría falta un golpe, quizá dos, y entonces podría otorgarle su entera atención al Ninja Copia.

Cuando estuvieron a la suficiente distancia, Suzu arrojó una patada hacia el Genin rubio, pero los ojos casi se le salieron de las órbitas al ver que el joven se deshacía en una nube de humo.

El pelinegro, sin embargo, no era una ilusión. Cayó pesadamente en el suelo, y Suzu hubiera dirigido hacia él su enojo y humillación si un fuerte golpe no lo hubiera hecho caer desmayado.

La expresión de Kakashi era de total sorpresa. Jamás había imaginado que Naruto fuera tan astuto, apenas y había podido anticiparse a sus movimientos.

Sasuke comenzó a maldecir en el momento en que vio al Naruto real derribar a Suzu de una patada. Maldito dobe, el golpe en el trasero le había dolido.

El rubio lanzó una carcajada de satisfacción ante la expresión sorprendida de su sensei y la resentida de Sasuke. Pero su risa se congeló en el acto.

¿Y Sakura?

El rubio miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, y descubrió con horror a la joven tirada en el suelo, recibiendo golpes de Tazuru sin siquiera defenderse.

Los tres se dirigieron rápidamente hacia allí, pero cuando el atacante se volvió hacia ellos, pudieron ver como un flujo de chakra brotaba de toda su silueta. Era impresionante la cantidad de poder que emanaba.

Kakashi resolvió pelear él mismo y dejar que sus dos alumnos ayudaran a Sakura, pero esa resolución quedó olvidada al ver cómo la mujer pelirroja se acercaba hacia Tazuru con una sonrisa ausente.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento—Le comentó ligeramente a su compañero.

—Supongo que así es—Le dijo él, y ambos unieron sus manos.

El equipo siete pudo ver entonces algo extraordinario; el chakra de la pareja estaba cambiando, fusionándose hasta cubrir ambas siluetas mientras lucía un tenue color azul.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, con los ninjas de Konoha demasiado perplejos para intentar nada.

Finalmente se separaron, pero ya no mostraban el aspecto que antes tenían.

No, ahora sus rostros lucían una extraña armonía, sus cabellos se habían decolorado hasta ofrecer el mismo color agua marina, y sus ojos, que antes parecían tan hostiles y burlones, se había serenado lo suficiente como para ofrecer una expresión pacífica y sabia.

El sensei y sus dos alumnos se prepararon para atacar una vez que salieron de su estado de impresión. Sin embargo, los enemigos fueron más rápidos.

Avanzaron a una velocidad inhumana y derribaron a Kakashi y Naruto de un solo golpe. Luego se dirigieron hacia Sasuke. Sabían que era poseedor del Sharingan, y habían decidido matarlo a él primero, para ahorrarse las molestias.

Alzaron sus kunais y adelantaron una carrera hacia su objetivo, sin embargo, su camino fue bloqueado por un cuerpo menudo y rápido, que obstaculizó su avance lanzándose protectoramente contra el pelinegro.

Un cuerpo menudo y rápido que fue atravesado por sus armas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Ah... ¿No odian las notas de la autora que indican que el capítulo ya se terminó? ¿Y no odian a las autoras que los hacen esperar para la actualización del fic? Yo sí las odio, y por lo tanto, me odio a mi misma. Que raro.

En fin, (inserte emotiva disculpa aquí) de verdad, lo siento. (Inserte promesa vacía de pronta continuación aquí) así que seguramente, ¡la felicidad llegará antes este año! (?) ¡Wiii!

Sí, lamento haberlos dejado con el suspenso... de nuevo. Sin embargo, ¡La espera valdrá la pena! ¿O no? Chan-chan-chan-chan.

**AVISO SUPER-SUPER IMPORTANTE**

¡He descubierto algo sobre FF! ¿Sabían que no se puede poner éstos signos "¿" "¡" juntos? ¡FF te los borra! Ej: "¿¡No!" Ahora, verán que el signo de interrogación (o de exclamación) desaparece. ¡Así que no digan que es un dedazo o algo así! ¡Es culpa de la página! ¡JA! (?)

Bueno, ahora, superando mi momento de cosa -obsesiva-compulsiva vamos a los... ¡Agradecimientos! (Aplausos)

**Suzuky Harun Hyuga **(Sí, yo ODIO a la Sakura del anime je tenemos algo en común xD)

**eLii **(¡Me alegro que te guste! Espero no haberte decepcionado)

**Nathaku-Chan **(Ay... ¡lamento que este cap no haya resuelto tus dudas!)

**Lily Aburame **(¡Aquí está la conti! ¡Por favor no me pegues! (?))

**MaGy-Souh **(¡Sí! Jaja, los hombres de hoy ni se cuidan ¬¬)

**lily aburame **(creo que eres la misma Lily que la de arriba, pero da igual... A mi también me gustan las escenas no vistas, disfruto mucho escribiéndolas)

**cerezo-negro **(Creo que un Sandwich de Pelo sabe a una nube mezclada con Katsup :P)

**gatitahime **(Se que tardo demasiado... pero eso es parte de mi encanto :P... Creo que esa frase se convertirá en mi lema a partir de ahora :D)

**mar 90 **(Chica... raro es my segundo nombre :O)

**blackstones3 **(Jaja amo el SasuSaku... ¡Pero también a todas las parejas que sean Saku&algo! xD)

**PolinSeneka **(Aunque no lo creas estuve horas eligiendo el nombre!)

**Agradecimiento especial a:**

**_Pau-chan22 _**Que me lee desde que empezé a escribir esta historia y me alegra con sus comentarios (¡Teee amooo (L)!)

En fin, ahora las esperadas...

ESCENAS NO VISTAS DE ESTE CAPÍTULO:

_Naruto, mientras ayudaba a Sasuke._

El rubio caminó lentamente hacia el pelinegro, aterrorizado de lo que podría llegar a ver. Sangre, huesos rotos... Detuvo sus manos a unos milímetros de los hombros de Sasuke. ¿Y si estaba muerto? ¿Tendría que _tocarlo_?

_No seas cobarde_, se dijo, y sacudió a su amigo por los hombros.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡No te mueras! ¡No vayas hacia la luz!

— ¡Kami! ¡Qué susto me diste! ¿Y entonces qué haces aquí flojeando mientras nosotros peleamos?

—Estoy herido, imbécil.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa zorruna.

— ¿Estás... herido?

—Sí.

— ¿Y no puedes... moverte?

—No.

La sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Lo que significa que no vas a golpearme si hago ésto— Y le golpeó la frente con el dedo índice.

— ¡Auch! Naruto, deja de ser imbécil.

— No puedo oírte—Canturreó mientras asediaba la cabeza del indefenso Uchiha con piquetes de dedo— Tu cabeza está tan hueca que ya no puedo oír tus palabras.

— ¡Ay! ¡Naruto! ¡Un golpe más y...!

— ¿Y...?

— ¡Haré que te arrepientas por el resto de tu vida!

— Puedo vivir con eso— Y picó una vez más la cabeza de su compañero.

Sasuke lo miró con odio y unos segundos después... murió.

Ante los ojos atónitos de su compañero. Murió.

Naruto comenzó a sacudirlo por los hombros pero nada. El joven no reaccionaba.

Lágrimas de desesperación comenzaban a asomarse entre sus ojos cuando sientió todos los músculos de su cuerpo paralizarse. Miró de nuevo la cara, antes impasible, de su compañero, y lo vió con una pequeña caña en la boca, de esas huecas que generalmente se usaban para disparar dardos tranquilizantes. Un dardo que en ese momento se encontraba en su estómago.

—Maldito... teme...—Alcanzó a murmurar mientras caía al piso

_FIN_

**J**a, creo que me quedó un poco sosa la escena pero bueh. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, por que a mí me ha costado bastante escribir esto. Estoy muuy apretada. Como sea,

¡Saludos!

**Time Death**

* * *

**Se que tardo demasiado... pero eso es parte de mi encanto.**


End file.
